


Heroes (and Villains) Can Dance

by chimeradragon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashwave, CriminalHusbands, Dancing, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, I don't know why this grabbed me, M/M, Multi, but it did and here you go, coldwave, dwts, i blame a lack of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: "Thank you all for coming out tonight," Iris' voice silenced the crowd as she came from behind the stage wearing a stunning dark red dress and carrying a microphone. "I know you all have been waiting for this for weeks. And now, for the Heroes and Villains Ball. First up is a unique team up. A Trio Tango!" She smiled as the lights dimmed further and she stepped off the stage and to the side.Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFgtl57VKOE#ColdWave#CriminalHusbands#ColdFlashWave





	

Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFgtl57VKOE

"This Villains and Heroes Dance was really inspired, Iris," Joe said quietly, beaming with pride. "You and Wally did great working with everyone. How you guys even came up with it is beyond me. And getting people to agree to this. It's amazing. I have no idea how you did it, but you did."

"Well, you know that you helped too!" Iris insisted as she smacked Joe on the arm. She gave Wally a brief wave that was returned from the DJ booth. "You helped us get in touch with CCPD to keep them from arresting the villains that are actually coming tonight."

"So, who's kicking this thing off? You guys have been super secretive about it.

"Well, you'll just have to see like everyone else. Don't want to ruin the surprise," Iris replied as she kissed Joe on the cheek and headed for the backstage area. "I have work to do!"

Joe merely shook his head as he looked over the crowded arena. He'd helped with his part but had no idea what the kids had planned. There were reporters of all kinds assembled, waiting for whatever was about to unfold. The concept of doing a Heroes and Villains version of Dancing With the Stars seemed like it was going to e a hit. In the interest of making people feel better and inviting Villains to be among civilians to maybe keep them from being so careless with their powers or crimes seemed like a good idea.

A hush fell over the crowd as the lights dimmed for a moment, signalling that the event was about to start. People that had been standing around quickly scrambled for their seats, notepads out, cameras ready. The local TV stations had sent out crews to film the event.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," Iris' voice silenced the crowd as she came from behind the stage wearing a stunning dark red dress and carrying a microphone. "I know you all have been waiting for this for weeks. And now, for the Heroes and Villains Ball. First up is a unique team up. A Trio Tango!" She smiled as the lights dimmed further and she stepped off the stage and to the side.

The crowd waited with baited breath as the curtains drew back revealing two figures sitting with fedoras drawn low and a third standing between them. As the music started the middle figure raised his hands and two bulbs flared to life above the two seated men. The man in the middle was clearly the Flash; Barry Allen, with a mask in place but with the addition of a dark red fedora of his own to go with the form fitting red suit. Barry stepped forward and the lights came up to reveal Leonard Snart; Captain Cold, dressed in a medium blue suit with a small trimming of white around the neck on the right, and Mick Rory; Heat Wave, in a bright red suit that faded to black towards his extremities on the left.

Barry moved towards Mick first, hands moving down the villain's chest and drawing his hands up and making Mick make brief eye contact with him. Flash spun and landed with his hands on Leonard, drawing the other half of the duo to look at him before spinning back again and striding forward with a snap that the two followed right on the snap.

Mick and Leonard each took one of Barry's hands and drew him further towards the center of the stage. They let go just before they all hit the center of the stage, Barry taking point and they stopped to pause, crouched low to touch the floor before gracefully rising back to their feet again. Mick and Leonard mirrored each other as they moved closer, hands reaching for Flash as they moved further forward, approaching the front of the stage to the delighted gasps of the crowd.

Mick took the first twirl with Barry, spinning the skinnier man around before passing him to his partner. Leonard took over dipping Barry until the other's fedora nearly fell off before pulling him back up while Mick performed a graceful leap behind the two to take up a better position for the next maneuver to stand behind Barry, sandwich him between the two villains. Leonard took Barry's hands in his own, moving to a proper tango position, arms at shoulder level as Mick settled his hands; one on Flash's shoulder and one on his hip, as they moved to the very front of the stage. Quick stepping and kicking in unison. They spun as they hit the end of the stage, Mick and Leonard switched roles for a moment before Barry did a quick spin and push that had the two villains spinning away from him several paces to move in tandem with him towards the center of the stage again.

As the three reached the center again, Mick took several steps towards Barry, hands out to take the leading position with the two, moving close enough for their chests to touch as their hips moved in perfect synchronization. Meanwhile Leonard moved around them, eyes locked on the pair before switching with Mick again to take the lead with Barry, eyes on the hero's for several beats of the music. Mick switched out again, but this time took Leonard while Barry moved around the two for several beats.

Barry then moved between the two and led them, one hand with each of them, twirling between them every two steps to move from facing one to the other. They stopped as they approached the back of the stage. Mick and Leonard took Barry's hands as he lay back and dragged him back towards the front, the move looked effortless, and stopped when they hit the center. The music built to an end point as Barry gestured towards each villain's chest and they fell backwards as though they'd been thrown on the last beat of the music just before the lights went out.

The crowd erupted into lough cheers and whistles as people leapt to their feet, clapping and making noise. The house lights came up as Iris walked back out to where Leonard, Mick and Barry were standing, panting from the exercise they'd just gone through. Barry's cheeks were flushed as he grinned at the audience. Mick was grinning and cheering back, happy for the attention, while Leonard merely smirked as though this was exactly what he'd planned.

"Wasn't that hot?" Iris asked and paused for the crowd to cheer deafeningly, before she continued. "And that's just to get things started off. Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and the Flash!" Another round of cheering.

"What a great idea, Scarlet," Leonard whispered in Barry's ear as he leaned in close.

"Yeah, imagine the reward you're gettin' tonight," Mick agreed in a growl that promised so many dirty things.

"Thank you everyone!" Barry called, voice vibrating to disguise it. He waved as the crowd cheered for all three of the men on stage. "We had a great time! Hope you enjoy the rest as much!"

Iris smiled, "And remember! All proceeds are going to charity tonight. Rebuilding the slums, paying for hospitals, and LGBT awareness!" Another round of cheering as Barry, Leonard, and Mick slipped from sight.

END


End file.
